Kiss
by HereTheWorldIsQuiet
Summary: Kiss on the Hand means 'I adore you'. A cute moment between Naruto and Sasuke in the woods outlining Konoha.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any of these characters or places, they belong to Kishimoto. I do, however, own this story.

* * *

The breeze moved slowly through the trees of the forest, lightly ruffling the leaves and bringing the cool feeling of summer along with it.

Underneath the canopy of the forest, lay two of Konoha's young shinobi's. The Dead last and the Avenger, two people of two different sides of the colour wheel called life.

Of course, no one knew they were here, for if they did, the most certainly wouldn't be alone.

The Avenger sat up slowly, blinking his eyes to remove any traces of sleep, and yawned lazily. Looking to his left, he smiled to himself at the view of the Dead last.

He was sprawled along a bed of leaves, something he had obviously gathered himself so he didn't sleep on the hard ground like his companion. His golden hair created a halo around his head, and his tan skin glowed faintly in the afternoon sun. The whiskers on his cheeks created an innocent look upon his face, and his chest moved gradually up and down with every breath he took.

The Avenger reached out and gently shook his companions shoulder and, speaking quietly as to not startle him, said, "Naruto, you need to wake up now. Someone's going to get suspicious if we both disappear for too long."

He received a groan from the boy, now known as Naruto, who murmured, "Five more minutes, Sasuke, please?" Naruto rolled over onto his side, looking up at Sasuke through half-lidded eyes and started pouting, while examining him leisurely. His jet black hair was flat in the back from sleep, and his onyx eyes were awake and alert. His skin was pale; more so from earlier when they had been training, but it created a radiance around him that gave him the likes an angel.

Sighing, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the waist, dragging him down to lay with him again. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Sasuke chuckled silently, kissing Naruto on the head, and said, "Love, we really need to be getting up now."

"But we just got back together" Naruto whined, his voice muffled by Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know, but Sakura will eventually convince Ino or someone to help her look for us. I never knew how protective of you she was until I told her of my intentions of dating you."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, me too. I guess it must have happened when I went to get you back the first time and came back barely alive."

Sasuke looked saddened by the thought and said, "That would be a good reason to become protective of another."

Naruto kissed his collarbone and gazed up at him, "You had no idea of what you were doing. Everyone already forgave you, don't dwell on the past."

Sasuke shook his head and said, "You're just too forgiving. But that isn't really the point, anyway. Sakura will have my head on a silver platter if I don't return you soon."

Smiling coyly, Naruto reached up and tugged Sasuke's head down, his voice husky, "I'd like to have you on a silver platter."

Sasuke groaned and shook his head, saying, "And everyone thinks you're so innocent, they'd die if they knew that you're the complete opposite. Then they'd blame it on me."

Naruto's laugh echoed off the trees and he rolled onto his back. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke jumped up quickly and reached down to grab the hands offered to him. Once they were both standing, Sasuke intertwined their fingers, and brought Naruto's hand to his lips. He kissed it and softly mused aloud, "A kiss on the hand means I adore you."

Naruto cocked his head to one side and asked, "What?"

Smiling, Sasuke brought their hands between them and stated from memory, "Kiss on the Hand means I adore you."

"Where did you hear that?"

"A girl was singing a cute song when I was walking in the forest one day, and I had her write it down for me. I wanted to try every one of the phrases on you because they're all true. I just needed the opportunities, and here one was."

Naruto blushed and queried, "You really mean that? You adore me?"

Smiling at his shyness, Sasuke once again brought their hand to his lips and kissed Naruto's fingers one by one. He said, "I do, so much more than you can imagine. I adore you"

* * *

Gah, that was cheesy -3-;;

So yeah, this has been sitting on my computer for ages and I _just_ got around to editing it. Although, I don't think my editing did much for it, haha.

Mmmm, but yeah. I got the idea from the cutie poem thingy I found:

_Kiss on the Stomach = "I'm ready"_

_Kiss on the Forehead = "I hope we're together forever"_

_Kiss on the Ear = "You're my everything"_

_Kiss on the Cheek = "We're friends"_

_Kiss on the Hand = "I adore you"_

_Kiss on the Neck = "We belong together"_

_Kiss on the Shoulder = "I want you"_

_Kiss on the Lips = "I love you"_

And I thought of different pairings I could do this for, and these two seem a bit OOC, I tried it out anyway.

Of course this is after Sasuke gets his bum back to Konoha. I don't pay attention to Naruto anymore, so I don't know crap concerning what's happening. Like, at all.

So either way, I'm babbling now. Tell me whatcha think, and please do leave constructive criticism. I encourage it.

(And no, I'm not sure whether or not I'll write the other parts of the poem.)


End file.
